RON
Refining Our Nation, also known as RON (BAWSAQ: RON) is a multinational petroleum company featured in Grand Theft Auto IV, Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars and Grand Theft Auto V. The player can buy stocks of the company at the Bawsaq.com website in GTA V. RON |taglines = "Put RON in your tank." "Refining Our Nation" "Until the last drop" |type = Petroleum Fuel Service |games = Grand Theft Auto IV GTA Chinatown Wars Grand Theft Auto V}} Overview RON fueling stations can be found throughout both urban cities and rural counties in the games and has its corporate headquarters located in Alderney City. RON is most prominent in both games in the form of its numerous gas stations all over Liberty City and Los Santos. In GTA IV, RON storage tanks can also be found in Francis International Airport and Acter Industrial Park. RON presumably bases its Liberty City operations at the RON Building in Alderney City, Alderney, and also operates a refinery at the Acter Industrial Park, also in Alderney. In GTA V, the company operates a large wind farm in Los Santos, San Andreas, named the RON Alternates Wind Farm, which consists of a large array of wind turbines. The RON name could be a reference to the term Research Octane Number (RON), which measures the amount of octane in petrol, or to the ENRON energy company, while the colors of RON's corporate livery and logo are similar to those of Shell. RON is also a shortened version of the word "wrong", this might mean to people of Liberty City "You've got RON Oil there". Filling Stations GTA IV In GTA IV, RON operates the largest gas station chain in Liberty City, with 7 stations in total (6 in GTA Chinatown Wars, not counting the Alderney branch), overshadowing all other gas station chains (Terroil and Globe Oil). Like other gas stations in GTA Chinatown Wars, the stations can be used to produce Molotov cocktails. RON also has the most expensive gas, ranging from $2.09 - $8.75. HoveBeachRon.jpg|Onondaga Avenue, Hove Beach, Broker. BOABORon.jpg|Mohanet Avenue, BOABO, Broker. CervezaRon.jpg|Dukes Boulevard, Cerveza Heights, Dukes. DukesRon.jpg|Cleves Avenue, Meadows Park, Dukes. BohanRon.jpg|Sing Sing Avenue, Little Bay, Bohan. RON-GTA4-MeatQuarterstation.jpg|Galveston Avenue, The Meat Quarter, Algonquin. WestdykeRon.jpg|Big Horn Drive, Westdyke, Alderney (combined with Car Wash). GTA V In GTA V, RON operates 7 gas stations through San Andreas, 4 in the city of Los Santos, 1 in Los Santos County and 2 in Blaine County. RON-GTAV-Morningwood.png|Perth Street, Morningwood. RON-GTAV-Davis.png|Macdonald Street, Davis. RONLaMesa-GTAV.png|Popular Street and Vespucci Boulevard, La Mesa. RON-GTAV-ElBurroHeights.png|El Rancho Boulevard, El Burro Heights. RON-GTAV-TataviamMountains.png|Tataviam Mountains, Los Santos County. RON-GTAV-LagoZancudo.png|Route 68, Lago Zancudo, Blaine County. RONPaletoBay-GTAV.png|Great Ocean Highway, Paleto Bay, Blaine County. Gallery RON.png|Logo. RON Building.png|The RON Building in Alderney City, Alderney (GTA IV). RON-GTA4-refinery-exterior.jpg|The RON refinery at the Acter Industrial Park, Alderney (GTA IV). RON-StorageTank-GTAV.png|A RON storage tank in Elysian Island, Los Santos (GTA V). Trailer-GTAV-Front-RONTank.png|A RON tank trailer in GTA V. RONBillboard1-GTAV.png|Billboard ad in GTA V. RONBillboard2-GTAV.png|A defaced RON billboard found in Blaine County protesting the company. RON-oil-jerrycan-gtav.jpg|RON oil jerrycan Trivia *The RON motto is "Put RON in your tank." This is play on an old Esso slogan, "Put a tiger in your tank!". *RON is the actual currency in Romania. Possibly a play on: "Put money in your tank". *RON also means rum in Spanish. Possibly a play on: "Put alcohol in your tank". *At the RON gas station in Big Horn Drive, Westdyke, Alderney (the one with combined car wash), sometimes a glitched vehicle will always have its hazard lights on. *RON stands for "Research Octane Number". Most European and Asian countries' gasoline octane ratings are determined by RON (eg. The United Kingdom uses RON), rather than the alternate AKI (Anti-Knock Index, used in North America). *The company is possibly based on ExxonMobil (trading as XOM on the NYSE). In 1997 ExxonMobil and Southern California Edison jointly constructed a combination oil refinery and storage facility at the San Gorgonio Pass Wind Farm on which the RON Alternates Wind Farm is based. This further supports the idea that RON is based on ExxonMobil. RON owns tanker truck trailers in GTA IV, which are seen parked to the opposite side of the road leading to the toll on the Dukes Bay Bridge; they are seen if you turn left after coming from Bohan, they will be on the right after your turn. They are static, like all trailers in GTA IV, however, if inspected closely, these same tankers (in design and livery) have been converted into towable (dynamic) models in GTA V, which can be towed by any truck, even the Docktug, a small trailer transporter used and found near the Jetsam Terminal, Los Santos. *"Refining Our Nation" is more of a slogan than a name, so there might be another hidden meaning to RON. *RON's logo is most likely based on the pre-2007 logo of Norwegian gas company Statoil, which is still seen at most statoil filling stations. Statoil, however, does not operate in the USA. See Also *Filling Stations * Globe Oil * Limited Service * Terroil * Xero de:RON es:RON sv:RON Category:Businesses in GTA IV Category:Businesses in GTA Chinatown Wars Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Corporations Category:Gas Stations Category:Companies